Hybrid Falls
by Ghost edge
Summary: hybrid!AU everyone on the world is a human animal hybrid. When the twin wolf cubs dipper and mabel pines go to gravity falls to spend a summer with their grunkle Stan. Might contain Wendip in later moments and I might do a follow up story whenn this is done. Please note this is my first fanfic.(Chapters will become longer)
1. Prologue

**In my story everyone is an animal hybrid of some kind**

 **Dipper's POV**

My ears perked up once the bus we were sitting in came to a stop. I opened my eyes but they were not adjusted to the bright morning lights. I looked at my twin sister she was glued to the window as she was watching the road. Just so you know she's is just like me a wolf-hybrid. Yes I know what you're thinking what is that. We're just basic humans with in this case wolf features. To name a few the irritating fur (mabel has light brown fur and for me it's light grey, we still both have brown human like on our heads), out stretched ears and nose and we basically walk around on our bare feet because surprise we also have paws. We were on the bus to Gravity falls Oregon, our parents thought that it would do us good to sniff in nature itself. So we were put on the bus to who knows where to our estranged great-uncle Stanford Pines.

We got off the bus and grabbed our bags I put on my brown baseball cap and looked at mabel.

She gave me a huge grin and said: "Don't worry bro-bro I'm sure we'll have a great time."

Al I could say was:"Yeah."

As the dust clouds of the bus cleared we could see another wolf-hybrid with glasses standing in front of what looked like the oldest shack ever. Next to it was the most fake looking native American totem. On the top of the shack stood with big letters "MYSTERY SHACK" the top half was done with black paint and bottom part was done with red painted letters, the was an imprint from where previously an big s was. It lay several meters below the bottom part.

The man was clad in a black tuxedo. On top of his head rest a red fez with a weird golden symbol on it. He had dark grey fur and also matching hair. He walked over towards us and scooped us up in a huge bear hug. "I haven't seen you two rascals since you to were this little." He set us down and pinched his fingertips together for emphasis.

Me and mabel just looked at each other a bit overwhelmed.

The man looked at us and said:"Whoops, forgot that you to were probably to little to remember me. My name is Stanley Pines and I am your great-uncle or gruncle for short."

We looked at each again and we both gave our grunkle a big family hug. This would sure be an interesting summer vacation.

 **And there u have it ladies and gents, the first chapter of my first story**

 **I will write the next chapter if you l you like this story**

 **And I would like to hear suggestions for the soos's hybrid form**


	2. Trust no one

**Hey guys thanks for the support**

 **The funny thing is that I imagined soos as a bear at firs**

 **Btw Wendy is also a wolf hybrid**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wendy's POV**

I heard my alarm go off. I slammed the damn thing of and went back to sleep. Than I lazily opened my eyes. I thought to myself 'do I really have to go to work.' I shrugged my shoulders 'I might as well go there and continue that dream there.

I groaned and dragged myself to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. I blew the bangs out of my eyes. I grabbed my brush and started to get my long red hair straight. From there I moved on to my tail, it is also red but not as red as my hair is. Man I hate doing this every day. I put on my white tank top and pulled my signature green shirt.

I sighed "This is going to be a long day."

As I walked down the stairs I ducked in habit for any flying objects. And as every morning there was again something launched in this direction. I looked over my shoulder to see the hatchet of my youngest brother embedded in the wall. I turn toward the living room and I see my tree bear brothers fighting, dad always told me that I took after mom because he's also huge bear. Me I'm a wolf girl like my mom, where she is you ask. Well she had lost to much blood after giving birth to my youngest brother that she passed away. I took over all of her chores in and around the house. My dad is a lumberjack and we all take a bit after him.

When I walk over to the thug-o-war of my brothers I pull them away from each and shout in my most sternest voice:"How often do I have to tell you bear heads not to use your hatchets inside the house!"

They look at me and than at each other, and they continue their tug-o-war.

I sighed "Guess I am the only grown up here."

I continued my way to my part-time job. It's not that I need the money it's more an excuse so that I can get away from my nerve wrecking home situation. But that's a secret between you and me, okay?

 **Dipper's POV**

So yeah we've been here for almost two days and Mabel has already begun crushing on every boy see saw. It's to embarrassing to talk about it. Me and Mabel were currently boring ourselves to death in the gift shop of the mystery shack. I really don't get why people want to buy this stuff.

We've also met Soos a big brown bear, he wears brown shorts, a brown truckers cap and also a green T-shirt with a big question mark on it. He is very cool. He's the handyman around the shack. Stan doesn't pay him anything because he says he's an intern that way he doesn't have to pay him.

"HEY SOOS HAVE SEEN WENDY!"

"Eh... No mr. Pines I haven't seen her all day."

"WHEN YOU SEE HER, TELL HER THAT SHE IS LATE!"

I heard the ring of the bell from the gift shop. I turned my head to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had a lumberjack hat, a green shirt and blue. Her copper red hair matched her light red fur perfectly. I was just in heaven and she was like an angel. I didn't notice that I was waggling my tail, I quickly grabbed it and hoped that no one noticed but as I looked at Mabel she shot me a mischievous grin. If it wasn't for my fur my face could match the color of her perfect beautiful long hair. She went to sit behind the counter then she noticed us.

"Who are you two?" She asked. Wow that voice is perfect.

Before I could answer Mabel said "We're Stan's great niece and nephew. My name is Mabel and this doofus here is my awesome brother Dipper." While saying this last part she shoved me towards her.

"Eh..." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat "H-hi." I literally face palmed myself on the inside.

"Hey dudes nice to meet you."

She began to sit behind the cash register. She grabbed a magazine and she put her hind paws on the counter. Man she was cool.

"Wendy, there you are I need u to hang these signs outside in the forest."

"Can't quite reach it." She said while making a grabbing motion without looking away from her magazine.

"Okaaay." Said gruncle Stan in a voice that made me believe he has second thoughts about hiring her, he then turned to me and threw the signs in my arms. "Okay, Dipper you do it."

"What, why me."

"Look kid did you have something better to do."

I'm trying to find an answer but my train of thought is interrupted by his voice saying: "I thought so."

"But gruncle Stan that place gives me the freaking creeps."

"There is nothing scarier than no costumers, now get your lazy butt out there."

I sigh in defeat.

 **A couple minutes later**

'Man, why do I have to do this. I'm sure no one is even here to read this signs anyway, but no, according to uncle Stan this is for tourists that are lost in the forrest.'

I have already nailed five signs to five different tree. I am about to start with the sixth when I hear a metal clung coming from the tree. I drop the sign in surprise of the sound that came from the three.

"What the hell does a metallic tree in the middle of this forest."

I start to pad the sides of the tree. At the other side of the tree my hands find a branch, I pull it down and to my surprise it bend with a click instead of a snap.

I hear a soft beeping noise coming from behind me. I turn around and see that a hatch in the ground has opened. I look over the edge and I see a red leather bound book, with in the middle a golden paw print with on additional claw or finger whatever you wanna call it, with a black number three in the middle.

I grab the book and open it at front the date on the up corner says June the 18th. I go through the pages and I see al sorts of notes and drawing of different creatures. As I reach the last page I read 'Trust no one.'

 **Wow a new chapter**

 **Hey do you guys have any ideas for Robbie and the rest of the teens**


End file.
